Fighting Fate
by Fyyrrose
Summary: COMPLETE [challenge fic] Can you fight fate or it is a losing battle? NejiNaruto...now continued... with more implicit pairings for my personal enjoyment... oh and stick on your general warning label for dark content here.
1. Fighting Fate

Title: Fighting Fate

Author: Fyyrrose

Summary: Can you fight fate or it is a losing battle? Neji/Naruto/Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own anything period.

Song: "I Begin to Wonder" by Danni Minogue

Notes: product of falling asleep to this song on repeat and from my beta deserting me for the weekend. It's highly OOC and the timeline is somewhere … out there. Just read to enjoy it.

* * *

Neji walked silently down the hall. His footsteps were silent, even while stepping on the creaky old floorboard. His training allowed his movements to be swift and silent. He stopped mid-step and listened to the faint noise. He tried to discover where it came from. His ears were tuned towards Hinata's room. 

It was still in the twilight hours, and everyone should have been fast asleep. Including her. He wondered why she would still be awake at this ungodly hour. The only reason he was … he refused to go back down that line of thought. If he did, he'd need another cold shower. It seemed that the one he had before wasn't good enough.

He growled silently at his thoughts and stalked his way to her room. He slid open the door silently and peeked in. She always looked so at ease. He hated her for that inner peace. Then it must be nice to have all this free time to devote to the inner self.

Hinata turned and faced Neji. He glared coldly at his cousin. He would allow himself to divulge in this weakness. He wanted to snarl at her and chop off her head, but she wasn't worth the effort.

She moaned slightly in dream-like state. Hinata blushed in her sleep and Neji almost snorted in disgust. "Naruto-kun…"

He felt his blood rushed from his face. His eyes closed slightly as he sent daggers to her sleeping form. Even in sleep she dreamt about Him. It was disgusting. It was infuriating. He was frustrated.

He slid the door close and made his way back to his room. He had come back from a mission with his team and Naruto. It was a tiresome week. It was bad enough that he had to be partnered with Lee, but Naruto was worse. He actually felt sorry for Sasuke. Now Neji knew why Sasuke ran away. Had he been partnered with Naruto all this time he too would have ran away and joined the enemy as well.

Then again it must be nice to be able to anything you desired. Neji sat on this futon and sighed. His fate in life had already been drawn out and written to a T. His path in life was already drawn out for him, and it frustrated him. Fate was something you couldn't control.

He knew better. Sometimes, only sometimes, he wished that he was as ignorant as Lee or Naruto. Would it be better not knowing what was in store for the future? He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep soon, so he got up and went outside into the courtyard. The cool night air was refreshing upon his skin.

He stood on the hard ground, assuming his battle position. He felt his muscles tighten and relax under the movement. He felt all his stress and anxiety coil and come together ready for release.

He continued to move and flex his body until his limbs became tired. His mind had been clear and void of all thoughts. It was a relief to not have warring and nagging thoughts in the back of his mind.

The dark night skies were starting to clear signaling that Neji would only be getting a few hours of sleep. This bed was cold. He shivered as he willed the cold sheets for warm up from his body heat.

Cold showers were one thing, but sheets were meant to be warm. His eyes drifted shut and he dreamed of the week before….

* * *

Naruto and Lee were fighting over Sakura and which of her features was the best. Tenten stood there nodding her head or agreeing with what one of them was saying. I, on the other hand, stood off to the side and prayed for someone to come by and strike them dead. 

How exactly were these two still alive? Both should have been killed several times over, but no they both remained alive and living enough to make my life a living hell. Why was fate being so cruel? Did it hate me, or was this some god's cosmic joke? Really, I get it now, so please kill them. Please, just end their miserable existence.

As long as they didn't bring me into their pointless discussions, it would be okay.

"Hey Neji," Naruto hollered, "Isn't Sakura's neck the best?"

"No, I told you, it's the mole on the left side of her fourth rib." Lee pointed out with just as much conviction.

"Actually, it's not a mole, it's a freckle." Tenten said timidly not knowing if she should be a part of the conversation.

Naruto cheered loudly, a little too loudly, and swung his arm around Tenten. "See, she's good. So, you like Sakura too, eh?"

Tenten stood frozen. Her mouth agape and the blood had rushed to her face. Lee stood puzzled. He thought for a moment before opening his mouth, "There's a difference between a freckle and a mole?"

A freckle is an increase in pigment in the basal layer of the epidermis, which is the top layer of skin. While a mole is a small cluster of melanocytes in the basal layer of the epidermis or in the top layers of the dermis, the second layer of skin.

I wasn't about to open my mouth and get dragged into the conversation.

"So, Neji, what's your favorite part about Sakura?" Naruto looked at me expecting an answer.

"Who is she again?" I couldn't remember what she looked like. "That's the blond one right?"

If looks could kill, I'd be in serious trouble. I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk off. Women were useless. Tenten did nothing but be a body in our group…and Hinata…I won't get started on her.

We had been sent out on a retrieval mission. All we had to do was pick up a package. I could have done it by myself. There was nothing to it. Since the recent attacks and high security, no one for a solo mission. Why Naruto was asked to come again … Something about learning and training. I forgot to listen.

Naruto and Lee's bantering back and forth gave me a headache. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I jinxed myself. A troop of enemies came flying down from the treetops.

We all assume our battle position. When they start attacking leaving all questions as to if they are friends or foes crystal clear. How many were there? Why were we targeted? Who wanted us dead? It seemed as if sending this many they wanted to make sure my team was dead.

It looked like we were done for. I wasn't normally so dejected, but that's how many there were of them. We were all prepared to die, but not before taking as many of them out as we possibly could. We were all fighters, despite the lack of skills.

We fought and killed many of them, but when one died, there were two to replace them. It was tiresome and frustrating. They seemed as if they were clones of each other. When they fell, they didn't die but divide into two smaller entities of themselves. It was unnerving.

They came. They attacked. We slaughtered. Or at least we were trying to. Even I was weakened by the amount of energy used. I could see the chakra flowing through everyone. However, Naruto's flow seemed more powerful than ever. Instead of flowing the purplely color it normally was, it was bright red and growing in power and strength.

I made my way towards him. "Have you found the source yet?"

I looked into his eyes, which were now almost flame red. The whiskers on his face protruded more making him looked half wild. I couldn't see where they were coming from. No one would be able to.

I stood in fascination of the fox demon. It wasn't everyday that you got to see something so incredible right before your very eyes. I stood and watched as more fiery fox demons were created and destroyed.

More men attacked, and the more they attacked the stronger Naruto's chakra flowed. He looked back my way and gave a fanged smirk. The boy was having too much fun. Was I supposed to be afraid of Naruto now?

"Have you found it yet?"

I wasn't sure if that was a copy or the real thing asking me the question. I shook my head. No one could possibly find th—

"Hinata would have found it by now."

That one sentence. That one measurement said that I wasn't good enough. How I hated the boy in front of me in that moment. I lost my cool and attacked. I attacked everything in my line of sight leaving nothing behind.

I finally stopped when there was nothing left to destroy. No one came out of the forest to attack. I stood with my comrades panting; we tried to regain the needed oxygen.

Three ninjas from the sand village appeared seconds later. Were they friends of foes?

"Why do you only come when Lee's in trouble?" Naruto asked grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The child with the gourd on his back replied with nothing but a death glare.

* * *

Neji sat up and panted. Since that mission he had dreamt nothing but the demon. He was glad this time it was a memory and not something his mind created for his amusement. This time the sheets would need washing, but for a whole other reason. 

How did Naruto get under his skin? Why did his body burn and desire him? He felt nothing for him, but his body responded in a completely different way.

Usually his dreams would have Naruto tied to the bed or side of a shack or outside in the playground, and Neji would cut off the flow of chakra. It was a sadistic situation, but in his dreams neither would be complaining.

Even thinking about his dreams got him bothered again. There had to be a way to stop the insanity. He couldn't take anymore. He wanted to find the fox and punish him for not coming around, but he knew that Naruto knew nothing of his fantasies.

It sucked when fated controlled the everyday dealings of life. Neji sighed in frustration. He almost wished for another mission, if only to get away. Then he already knew that Naruto would probably tag along. He didn't think he could handle it.

He growled at the mental images his mind was sending his body. He would love to teach the fox a lesson, but right now even he said he wasn't good enough. He needed more training. He needed to become better—no, the best. He was a genius. He shouldn't have to work this hard, but it was all because of one lousy comment.

It sparked something in Neji. Whether good or bad, he couldn't tell yet.

Neji walked out into the courtyard and stopped. There he was. What was he doing here? This was too soon. His mind was frantic, but his body remained calm. He hated how calm his body could be when it wanted to.

"Hurry up, Hinata, or we'll be late!"

Hinata mumbled some sort of excuse and dashed inside.

"If you're not out in thirty seconds I'll come in and drag you out!"

Hinata mumbled something, which Neji couldn't hear.

"I don't care; I'll drag you out naked if I have to!" Naruto turned around and walked further down the veranda and towards Neji. "Hey Neji!" Naruto smiled brightly.

Neji stood there. That smirk was from one of his dreams. He wanted to devour Naruto alive right now, but he managed to control himself…somehow. Instead of trusting his mouth he nodded his head.

"Where are you going with Hinata?"

Naruto smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head. "See, I won these free all you can eat ramen passes, but it's for two people only," Naruto explained, "And since I was around here, I came to see if someone wanted to come, and Hinata appeared first, so I asked her."

Neji's silver eyes did not reflect the anger and bitterness he was feeling. "I wasn't hungry." He replied before walking, more like arrogantly storming, off.

"Is he okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked walking beside him.

"Yeah. I think he's jealous that's all." Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata's jacket and took off towards the ramen stand. "After all, he's missing out on all that delicious ramen!"

Neji stood in the shadows and watched as his obsession ran off with his cousin. "I won't stay second for much longer. I will find a way to get what I want." He stormed off to a quiet place to collect his thoughts.

When fate decides that second place is all you'll become, it's hard to fight back…but if you want it badly enough who says it's really that hard?

* * *

AN: blinks wow it seemed to go on forever. I wanted this to be a simple piece. I even managed to squeeze in a little Gaara/Lee/Sakura/Tenten … but then that's just sick…and most of them are one sided. Enjoy snickers Thanks to my beta for leaving me this weekend. 

Oh and you KNOW I had to add in that one line! I couldn't resist…I think I wrote this for the one line -)

Beta: The line was AWESOME! Eh, but all the guys you've written have serious control issues, you know that? (yeah I know)


	2. Second chances

**Second chances**

**NOTE: Rating went up because of Neji at the end of this chapter….if you don't like sexual situations then I suggest you exit scene right and select a story rated G. Remember you have been warned. Now enjoy the show!**

* * *

Neji watched as the pair walked off. Oh no, he wasn't going to sit idly by and watched as she stole what was rightfully his. Fate took away his life, but not this time. He would not allow fate to take what was his. He earned it. He deserved it. It was rightfully his, and what was his he took… 

A year had gone by since that moment: A long and hard year. It had been a year of long cold showers, a year of yearning, a year of sexual frustration. It wasn't like he couldn't have had his chance to release himself from his prison, but it wasn't the same.

The touch, feel, and taste all had to belong to _him_ or it was a waste of effort. A year hardened him. It would for any man. He heard others complain about going on a mission and running out of food. That was a cakewalk compared to what he was feeling. He wanted to laugh in their face or scowl at them. No, he wanted to snarl at them and scream about his sexual frustrations. He pictured doing that several times, but he never could.

Geniuses never acted that way.

He was forbidden by both nature and nurture to do what he wanted. Instead, he did all he could muster: he got up and walked away. Many called him a cold-hearted bastard, but that was far from the truth. No one really knew of the true burning his heart felt. His heart was anything but cold, and it was all because of _him_ that Neji was made to feel this way.

A solid year had passed and not as much as a glimpse of the golden boy. The days and nights were silent: silent but restless. His dreams were his only refuge. Even his dreams had to take a backseat to the missions his team embarked.

He was thankful for the mental silence without Naruto with them, but he felt something missing. Someone was…the boy. His ache wasn't too bad if he was busy. He needed to keep busy. He needed to keep his mind and body off of the sn—he was doing it again. He growled at his thoughts.

He needed to clear his head. Was it possible to take a vacation from his thoughts? He prayed it was possible because he feared he was going insane. He already had to deal with the fact there was possibly another that held all of his attention. Not to mention the fact that Naruto probably didn't even think about him once while he was gone.

He was able to accept that. It took him several months, but he accepted that. Neji knew that he cared enough for the two of them. How was it possible that he fell so hard for the outcast? He should fall for someone of his stature, but it seemed as if fate would not let him rest.

Not being able to stand his train of thoughts any longer, he stood and went towards the clearing where he practiced from dawn to dusk when he wasn't out being a lackey. This was a small haven from the outside world. This was a place where he didn't have to put on a show, where he could be the frustrated being that he was.

"_Hinata would have found it by now." _

That voice haunted him to the core. Despite the passing of a year, that one line still instilled hate and jealousy. He felt inept when he was compared to her…especially by him. But then what did Naruto know? Naruto didn't know her; he didn't know how much more Neji had to train because of that one bone-chilling sentence.

He took a kunai from his back packet and threw it into a tree. He needed to find smaller. He took and threw another. Naturally, it hit his mark. He still wasn't satisfied with himself. _Smaller_. He threw another. _Smaller_. He needed smaller much more smaller.

He heard a rustle behind him. He zoned in on the tiny insect hugging the tree. He knew it to be a larva of some sort. Bugs weren't his forte; they were his targets. He had to become better than _her_.

He watched as the sharp dagger flew through the trees and split the insect in two. He nodded his head, slightly winded. The rustling didn't stop. He looked around the area and caught the flow of chakra that was slithering on the ground.

He was too tuned into the insect he forgot to check to make sure no one else would be with him. No one ever came here. Everyone knew better. He berated himself for being so careless. If this were a mission, he would have killed his teammates.

He liked the idea, but not the repercussions that came with it. Stalking over to see what interrupted his training, he caught a glance of orange. It was the same color orange _he_ used to wear.

His heart stopped. His feet ran over to the boy, but his mind was still back in the clearing. He was careless, he was foolish, and he prayed that he wasn't dead.

Naruto lay there not breathing, not moving. He knew Naruto knew how to play jokes, but not ones with this much calibre. He heard himself cry out Naruto's name, but not even a groan answered him. The kid had to be alright. There was no possible way anything could be wrong with him… this was Naruto!

He rolled him over and almost vomited. Neji couldn't concentrate. His head was swimming and his thoughts were jumbled. The other boy's flaming orange jacket was soaked in blood. He unzipped the front but couldn't tell where the blood was coming from. There was too much and he panicked.

Neji knew better to come at this with a clear head, but all rational thought was back in the clearing where he wasn't.

He did the only thing he knew. He picked the boy up and carried him to small cave about a hundred or so yards from their location. He didn't know the time, and he didn't know long how he had before the sun set. It got cold out at night, and Naruto would need to stay warm.

He kicked the dead leaves and branches out of the way. There was barely enough room for two people. Neji didn't care about the body room so long as Naruto was comfortable. He removed the jacket and ripped his shirt to inspect the damage he had caused.

Using the torn cloth, he wiped away the blood. He was confused. The damage done and the amount of blood didn't add up. There should have been a larger wound than that. He could have sworn that he had killed him. There was that much blood.

He watched as Naruto's wounds started to seal up on their own. It would take time for it to heal completely, but he was relieved that his Naruto would live. He breathed a sigh of relief. He folded the jacket and placed it under Naruto's head.

He couldn't believe he acted so irrationally. He swore at himself for losing his cool, for not knowing what to do, for panicking, for not being more careful. Things like this were supposed to happen to other people. Not to him. He was a genius; he was the best.

And he failed.

He sat back and leaned on the cave walls sighing in relief. Naruto was going to live. The grip on his chest was vanishing and he was exhausted. His body screamed at him to take a rest. Neji complied. He lied down on Naruto's good side. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the being that had been the source of his entire being this past year.

He extended his arm and traced the outside of the wound. His skin was warm to the touch. He thought he was partially dreaming. If it weren't for the stench of blood, Neji would have said that he was pushing himself too hard.

He watched as the skin danced beneath his fingers. Naruto seemed skinner than he last remembered. He was firm but thinner. Neji wondered who would possibly starve Naruto like this. He knew training sessions was hard, but by the look of Naruto's worn out body he had been through the ringer and back.

Neji could feel the cold air start to settle indicating that night was falling. He removed his own upper clothing to use as a blanket to shield them from the cold night ahead.

To Neji nothing mattered now. Naruto was here by his side, and he vowed to stay like this for a while anyway. He scooted closer to the body. He wrapped Naruto's arm around his own frame and settled his head in the crook of Naruto's shoulder.

The smell was comforting and exciting. At long last he was able to reap the benefits of his desires. Granted the boy was out cold. To Neji, it made no difference. This was how things should be.

He snuggled more into the crook, his cold nose was warmed by the heated flesh. Neji took a whiff. Naruto desperately needed a bath, but underneath it all was the underlying scent of his Naruto.

Not wanting to pass this opportunity of a lifetime up, he stuck out his tongue and tasted him. He didn't know what to expect, but he tasted like salt and dirt. His expectations were slightly crushed after waiting all this time. He knew most likely he was tasting the grime of training and lack of sanitations.

If Naruto needed a bath, then Neji would give him one. The slight smirk on Naruto's face was all he needed to continue. He slid further down and settled for the pink nub waiting for his lips.

It was soft and hard, and the taste alone was more than he expected. It wasn't like the rest of his skin; somehow, this was different. This was the taste Neji had only dreamed about. Neji couldn't get enough. He wanted more…no, needed more.

If this were the only thing to ever pass his lips he would have been happy. He smirked knowing the way the unconscious body of his future and soon to be lover was reacting to his lips.

He heard a small whimper come from his unconscious lover's lips. He smirked and moved onto its pair. This one was mixed with the taste of Naruto's blood. It tasted like power and copper. Neji soon became drunk off of his lust.

Neji moved his hand lower and smirked knowing that he could please Naruto. He could hardly wait until he could brandish the boy as his own. His lips covered Naruto's and sealed it with a kiss.

The boy beneath him moaned and Neji's ego soared that is until one name left the unconscious boy's lips "Sasuke."

* * *

Raven: oh thank god! I was about to puke 

AN: people wanted more : _evil cackle :_so I wrote more …Yes E Neji hurt poor Naruto...it seems as if the poor guy kinda snapped. See... this is what happens when people demand more. Hope you enjoyed

**Here Are Some Future Questions you might have while reading my fic…**

Questions: Plot?

A: What plot? There is no plot…this was supposed to be a one-shot--that just got extended for my own pleasure…and torture on the readers

Question: When does this take place?

A: sometime…whenever you want…yeah...I like that answer

Question: the characters are OOC

A: who cares? This is my pleasure fic and I can torture whoever I like

Remember to review!


	3. Third Strike

**Third Strike**

Naruto awoke alone, cold and for some reason greatly unsatisfied. His whole body felt wound up and ready to strike. Usually, he felt good in the morning, but not this morning. Then he realized that he was cold, in a small enclosure, and that he was partially undressed.

He wondered if the ramen he ate at the ramen shop was secretly spiked with some sake, but then he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he came back. He sat up and groaned, feeling his shoulder. There was blood caked to his skin.

That's when he remembered: he came out to tell Neji that he was back. Then he got blind sided by a kunai. That thing really hurt. He rotated his stiff shoulder bringing circulation back to the muscles.

He was glad he was alright, but he wondered if Neji was okay too. He would be upset if he got hurt too. Thoughts of Neji lying somewhere on the ground bleeding to death made the blood drain from Naruto's face.

The cool morning air hit his bare chest. He would have been cold if his mind registered it, but he was too busy looking for Neji's dead or injured body to care about his own health. He ran about screaming the other boy's name. He came up empty handed. He hoped the guy was alright.

He went back to the cave and put back on his jacket. He reemerged a few moments later ready to go back to the village and get something to eat. But first he needed to make sure that Neji wasn't attacked either.

He started back when a familiar face caught his attention. Naruto flung his arms about and started to call out his name. Shikamaru landed in front of Naruto and scowled.

"You are so troublesome."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Hey have you seen Neji?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Yeah, I saw him early this morning."

"Good, then that means the ninjas weren't able to attack him last night."

Shikamaru simply raised his eyebrow, but kept his comments to himself. He turned and started back to the village. "Now hurry up. I hate being used as a rescue dog."

"Why did you come and get me?"

The lackey sighed, "Seems you missed your date with Lee, and he's in an uproar."

Naruto chuckled, "Then let's go, because I'm starved!" The eager child took off ahead of Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru caught movement of a shadow that wasn't supposed to be there. Then he caught sight of Neji's clothing, and he smirked to himself. It seems like he would have to give the guy a push in the right direction. Mulling over his idea, he took off after Naruto. 

It wasn't too long after he left Naruto that Shikamaru came up with his idea. Everyone could tell Neji was changing, and that Naruto was the cause. Everyone that is, unless his name was Naruto, but then that boy was oblivious.

* * *

Neji watched with translucent eyes as Naruto became too familiar with Shikamaru. He didn't like the idea that Naruto was so friendly. The only redeeming part about the situation was knowing that Naruto was worried about him. 

Then Naruto had little faith; why would he be hurt when he was the one that attacked? He realized that Naruto hadn't put two and two together. Neji vowed to never tell Naruto about what really caused Naruto's wound.

It would be his little secret. He wouldn't be able to face the hurt and betrayal that would be present in Naruto's eyes. Then again Sasuke did nothing but betray…and look where they were now.

Neji watched as Shikamaru took sight of him. He wanted to make himself known. He wanted to make sure Shikamaru knew that Naruto was off the market. He didn't care if Shikamaru wasn't looking or even window-shopping: his point was clear.

Naruto would belong only to him.

Neji continued to watch from afar as Naruto met up with Lee. His eyes slanted as he watched as they ate and talked and laughed. He almost growled once when Naruto touched Lee on the arm.

Eating food was not supposed to involve touching. It was supposed to be eating, and a little talking, but mostly eating. He continued to watch as the pair were laughing and having fun.

Fun? What was that about? He wanted to have fun too, but then someone had to carry out missions around here. He scowled and left seeking refuge against the raging beast within.

He was about to run and seek his sanctuary when Tenten stopped him.

"Neji!" She flailed her arms about. He wanted to roll his eyes, she had gained his attention by calling his name, and now she had drawn attention to herself as well.

He simply stopped in the middle of the road and waited for her to continue. "Have you heard? Naruto's back in town. Isn't that great?"

Neji gave a light snort, "Superb."

Tenten's smile faded. "So I take it then that you've met up with him."

"You could say that." Neji knew that Tenten had figured out something about his fancy towards Naruto, he just didn't know how much she knew. The girl beside him was dense but observant. It was an annoyance.

"I gotta run Neji; I have to find Sakura and get a few things from her."

Neji watched as the female blushed at the other woman's name. He could care less about her desires. As long as they stayed away from what belonged to him. She could have been in love with a goat, and he wouldn't care. It was her life.

He started walking back towards his spot when Shikamaru appeared behind him. Neji stopped and glared at the unimpressed teen. "What?"

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and stared at the clouds for a few moments before addressing Neji. "You are wanted for a new mission."

Neji stared blankly at the teen before him. "Why didn't Tenten inform me when I saw her a few moments before?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again and puffed non-existent hangs from his face. He turned to leave expecting Neji to follow. He realized that Neji was following him like the good little obedient ninja he should be. "Are you coming?" He asked with a bored tone.

"No," Came Neji's drawn out and equally bored reply.

Shikamaru gave him a cold glare and raised his eyebrow. "I should inform you that Naruto and Hinata are already waiting."

Neji's somber façade turned cold. How dare his cousin try to take what was his. He tried to calm the rage that was trying to surface. Having suppressed his rage he followed Shikamaru to a clearing where everyone was already gathered and waiting.

This looked suspicious. Why were there eight people for a simple mission? Neji watched on in faint interest as Shikamaru spoke. "The mission is simple. This is a capture the flag."

"Now why would I want to waste my time doing something like that?"

Shikamaru glared at Ino. "Because," He continued after he was so rudely interrupted, "Whoever captures the flag will be given the chance to look for Sasuke."

Neji wondered why he would want to go on a mission to find his rival. If he could kill Sasuke then maybe, but not to return him to Naruto so they can be reunited with some hot passionate makeup sex. The very thought of the two teens together made Neji's stomach churn. He would win simply to keep Naruto as far away from Sasuke as possible—that was all.

"I will pick two captains for this game. One is Naruto and the other is Neji." Shikamaru silenced their questions with a glare. "I'm in charge, and I decide on the captains."

"Fine then, but we will decide on who is on our team." Neji glared coldly at the coordinator.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and stared at the blue sky above him.

"I'll pick first." Neji glanced around at the choices. A pink haired woman: pass. Tenten: possible she was competent. Hinata: pass—not in this lifetime. Lee: not if he could help it. Blond chick with a loud mouth: pass. And a thing eating a bag of chips. Yes, this was a competent bunch. He hated them all really. "Tenten." He decided after picking the lesser of all the evils.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the long wait and grinned. "Sakura!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and took place beside Naruto.

"If Sakura is over there, I'm joining you." Ino stated and marched onto Neji's team. "Don't look at me like that; besides, I'm not going to let Sakura win." The two females stuck their tongues out at each other. Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay so my turn." Naruto looked at the remaining three. Chouji, Hinata and Lee. The decision was a tough one to make. "I'll pi—"

"Chouji's with us. So then you can have the rest." Ino dragged her teammate towards her group.

Neji looked at his opposing side. He didn't like the team Naruto was with one bit. Naruto was fawning over the 'Sakura' chick, and Hinata was blushing towards Naruto. He didn't like the looks of this one bit. He knew trouble was coming. He almost wished he had hurt Naruto more. That way this mission wouldn't be possible.

"Good, the teams are set. There is a flag up there." Shikamaru pointed to the peak of a cliff that was almost out of sight. Whoever captures the flag will go with me to rescue Sasuke. The rules are simple: Capture the flag. Use any method you deem fit to stop your opponent from succeeding. Try not to kill anyone because I will not clean up the mess. We will meet back here in one hour so gather what you need." Shikamaru smirked at Neji and took off towards the village.

Neji didn't like this one bit. He was going to demand some answers from Shikamaru, and the boy was going to answer him. Neji took off at full speed and caught up to Shikamaru with little effort.

Shikamaru was surprised, rather taken aback by the force in which Neji pinned him to the ground. "What do you think you are doing?" Neji snarled coldly.

Shikamaru stared blankly at the guy on top of him. "My job."

"Don't be coy with me. What was your purpose of putting Naruto and myself on different teams?"

"The game." Shikamaru shoved Neji off of him. "Think about it. The purpose of the game is to stop your opponents from capturing the flag."

"I can use _any_ method?" Neji was catching on to the ninja's game. It was sly and devilish, but he could use it to his advantage.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head. He watched as a dark smirk settled over Neji's features. Without a word Neji took off towards the village. Somehow he felt sorry for Naruto. Whatever Neji had planned…He was just glad he wasn't Naruto.

Neji returned to the clearing an hour later ready to start this game. Neji leaned against the trunk of a tree and watched the opposition. He didn't like how they were close. He didn't like how Hinata was sitting a little too close. He didn't like how carefree Naruto's smile was. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't be there holding Naruto in his arms.

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes. He felt the pressure build up behind his eyes. He exhaled and willed the pressure to dissipate. What he hated most was the fact they were having a picnic. A bloody picnic before the so-called mission was about to begin.

"Wow, Hinata these cookies are great!"

"I agree with Sakura," Lee said taking a bite out of the mini Naruto head.

Hinata blushed. "Wha—What about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the Naruto shaped cookie. He couldn't eat himself. It seemed too much like cannibalism. He looked at Hinata who was waiting for him to take a bite. He closed his eyes and took a bite. He hoped he wasn't hurting himself by eating it.

Naruto's eyes went wide and shoved the rest into his mouth. "You'd make a great wife someday." He complimented and grabbed another ignoring the fact that Hinata blushed deeper.

"Sounds like Naruto is proposing." Sakura supplied while helping herself to another mini-Naruto cookie.

Neji was ready to slaughter them all. How dare they insinuate that Naruto would marry a wench like that? He could feel his blood boil.

"Teams, you may now commence." Shikamaru stated from is spot towards the center of the clearing.

"Hey Hinata! Can you see the flag from here?" Naruto asked getting psyched.

Neji looked at Naruto and shook his head. Everyone knew they could see far, but that far was impossible. Not even he could see that far away and he was the better of the two.

"I see it Naruto-kun."

Neji's eyes slanted as he felt his hand slowly creep into his back pocket for his kunai. His hand froze and his blood stilled as he watched Naruto hug Hinata in gratification. Now he didn't care about any flag, he just needed to have Naruto alone and all to himself. He had no desire to save Sasuke. As far as he was concerned, it was better off if the boy was dead. It would solve many problems.

"Stop them no matter the cost. Naruto is mine." Neji said taking off into the forest.

The team shook their heads and went off in search of the second group.

* * *

Okay people, here is the next chapter...or rather there it went...I would like to thank all the fillers (beautiful, beautifulfillers) that provided me with enough inspiration to write this. Thanks to my beta who slaved over this making it coherent. Oh and thanks to all the reviewers! Remember to leave a lasting review. 


	4. Four Score

**Four Score**

Neji scanned the tree lines and searched for his prize. He would not allow it to get away. He could feel his blood flow increase as he gave way to the chase. He smirked. His prey was fast; but Neji was faster. He could feel the adrenaline push his body to move faster. He was so close he could taste the sweat his prize left behind.

The mere thought of catching the adolescent drove his senses into overdrive. He pushed himself faster, harder. He groaned. He was getting harder. It was the thrill of the hunt, and Neji was ecstatic.

Naruto didn't have time to react before Neji pinned him. Neji smirked at the shocked teen's expression. "I caught you."

Naruto chuckled, puzzled by the force used. "The mission is to capture the flag not beat the other team into a bloody pulp."

"Actually, the mission is to capture the flag using any means necessary to stop the opposing side." Neji whispered gruffly into Naruto's ear.

"Wouldn't throwing a kunai into one of my limbs work better?"

For a brief moment Neji was stunned. He thought possibly that Naruto had known about his secret concerning the night before. He felt his mouth go dry and his breathing stopped along with his heartbeat. "What?" He stood dead waiting for his response.

Naruto's eyes glistened with something—with what... Neji didn't know. He felt like the tables had turned. Since when did the hunter become the hunted? "It would have been better if you did. Then you might have stopped me. Nothing will stop me from rescuing Sasuke."

Neji grit his teeth and tried desperately to regain the losing battle with his composure. "Why is rescuing Sasuke so fucking important?" Neji waited for an answer. He wasn't going to move. He had nothing but time.

Naruto smirked. "If you don't know, then why should I tell you?"

Neji couldn't stand it. The smell, the exhilaration, the drive that Naruto was emanating was getting to him. Why wouldn't the kid give him a straight answer? "I want to know why Sasuke is so damn important. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment, "Who says I want you to move?"

Neji felt his breathing hitch and his heart race. Naruto wanted to stay like this too! He did the only thing that made sense in his mind: he leaned forward and stole a heated kiss from his love.

Naruto tried to shove Neji away, but this time Neji was not going to let this chance slip away. Finding only minimal resistance, Neji inserted his tongue into the slight opening. Instead of giving into the sensation like Neji had hoped, Naruto bit onto the foreign matter inside his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto snarled, wiping away all the trace evidence of their kiss.

Neji stood there feeling heart broken and betrayed. Actually, he was confused and hurt. "Oh wait, that's right, I'm not your precious Sasuke."

Naruto was confused, "What does Sasuke have to do with you kissing me?"

"He is your lover, isn't he?"

Naruto didn't know if he should laugh or cry. "Why do you think that he's my lover?"

"He isn't?" It was Neji's turn to be confused.

Naruto laughed so hard he fell into Neji's arms. "Sasuke has never been my lover."

Neji didn't know if he should rejoice or ravish the being before him. "Then why do you want to rescue him so badly?"

Naruto removed himself from Neji's arms and leaned against the rock behind him. "He's like me. That's all."

Neji was confused by his statement. He wanted to demand more of an explanation, but Naruto continued on. "We both love someone we can't have."

"Oh, and who do you love?" Neji's heart stopped while waiting for the answer.

"It doesn't matter now; it was a long time ago." Naruto's eyes looked off into the distance. "The problem with Sasuke," Naruto said changing the topic, "He secretly cares about what other people think of him and the impression he leaves on people. Frankly, I don't care what people think." Neji stood there not understanding what Naruto was trying to say.

"Sasuke," Naruto continued on, "is in love with someone who can't love him back the way he wants. Rather, he can…he just chooses to live by what society thinks is right. It's a bunch of crap."

"Who is Sasuke in love with?" Neji was seriously confused.

"I thought everyone knew. I mean it is obvious: Itachi, his older brother."

Neji couldn't say anything. It was more than he could process at the moment. "You mean the same brother that slaughtered his entire clan?"

Naruto nodded his head.

Neji had admired the guy that took out his entire clan so he could be free. Sometimes he wished he could do that. It took something special, something he didn't possess to do that. He mulled over the information for a moment in his head. "But it's his brother. You can't love your brother…"

Naruto shrugged. "You can't help who you love."

Neji took a step forward, "Oh yeah, you never did answer my question." He felt his predator instincts rise. "Who do you love?"

Naruto stared at the ninja approaching him. "I told you it didn't matter anymore. He was killed."

Neji was partially shocked. His love had been a man. He would have assumed that his first love would have been female. He was the type that gave off those vibes. He didn't know of anyone that died. It was a good thing his lover was dead, because Neji would have killed the boy.

No one took what he deemed his.

"How did he die?"

Neji saw the pained look on his face on Naruto's face. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, but he wanted to know. No, he needed to know. It was a matter of his sanity to know.

"He was killed."

That wasn't a good enough answer for him. He wanted, no needed, to know everything. "How?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. He's dead, and that's all that matters."

"No." Neji ground out grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and forcefully shaking him. "I demand to know who he was and how he died."

Neji could see the hurt of past memories flashing before his eye, but for the sake of his sanity he needed to know about his lover. He could feel his chest tighten as he thought of someone else being with Naruto, but he asked for this punishment and he was going to stick with it to the very end. This was a vow he made to himself. No matter the hurt, no matter the pain, he wanted to know all about Naruto's lost love.

"It was Team Kakashi's first mission. We were young and he was around my age, and he was just much better than I was. It was hard to believe that someone his age could be that good. He was gentle and kind and even helped heal me when I was training too hard. He was pure and tainted at the same time." Naruto looked at Neji. "The first time we met we were enemies."

Like they once were. It was just like them.

Neji dreaded asking this, but he wanted to know. Not only was he curious, but he wanted to know exactly what he was up against. He knew he could never compete against a dead lover, but he could sure as hell try.

"What was he like?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Neji couldn't speak. His heart stopped as if time itself was mocking him. Instead he could only nod his head. He watched as Naruto took a step towards him, and with speed Neji hadn't seen before, he pinned him against the cold stone.

Naruto pinned him with such force his head smashed against the rock wall behind him. He glared at him with anger laced behind his normally cold expression. Before Neji could say anything Naruto spoke:

"He was like this." Naruto huskily whispered against his lips before capturing them.

Neji closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's dry soft lips against his own. Neji could feel his knees weaken as the kiss continued. It was forceful, yet soft and passionate. It was as if Neji's soul was being sucked out and Naruto's being pulled in. Neji gave into the passion. He tried to lift his arms to bring Naruto closer, but he couldn't. All his strength was being depleted by one amazing kiss.

He groaned when Naruto gently bit down on his bottom lip. He tried moving his body closer to Naruto. He desperately needed to feel him. He could feel the wanton tension of desire coil about him. He was building up with no outlet to release himself. He loved it and hated it. He craved to have Naruto's touch.

How could he have an addiction without being addicted first?

He knew Naruto was the only being for him. All he would ever need.

Neji felt the pressure build to the point where it was almost painful. Just one touch, one lingering, wandering finger would be enough to give him the release he craved.

Instead of giving Neji his heart's desire, Naruto pulled away.

Frustrated, Neji growled at the teasing teen. Naruto leaned forward. Neji was almost giddy at the thought of round two, but this time he would demand his release.

Reality came back crashing down on Neji. Instead of lips pressed against his, a hot and heavy breath teased his ear. "Now you know."

Neji panted heavily as he watched the god before him straighten up and rearrange his clothing. "Now Neji," Naruto smirked slightly, tracing a finger along Neji's bottom lip, "Now be a good boy and stay here while I get the flag." He watched as the figure raced off towards the peak.

Flag? Neji couldn't remember about any flag. For a moment he completely forgot about the mission. "What was his name?" He called after the fleeting form.

"Haku."

* * *

Tell me what you think and be honest…seriously honest…X-)) but I love the end

Beta: You are an evil demon bitch from beneath for using my sweet Haku like that ;.; And I know you got the idea from me, which only makes it even more funny.

AN2: There you have it people. Please tell me what you think. Feedback is vital … and don't ask about the plot, this story is a device I use to torture Neji and I'm lovin' it!

Questions: Plot?

A: What plot? There is no plot…this was supposed to be a one-shot…that just got extended for my own pleasure…and torture on the readers (as stated above)

Question: When does this take place?

A: sometime…whenever you want…I like that answer

Question: the characters are OOC

A: who cares? This is my pleasure fic and I can torture whoever I like

(This was also placed in chapter 2 for the newer folks)

Thank you for reading, but please leave a review. I know you read it -.- I can see it!


	5. Stepping stones

Chapter 5: **Stepping stones**

"Bykugan!"

Neji searched for someone who could lead him towards answers. There were only a few people who could reveal to him the solutions to his questions. He could ask their leader, but the chances of him talking about it were slim. Then there was Sasuke. It would mean that he would have to win this game and then hunt his ass down and then make him talk. That could take weeks or even months…

He needed to know **now**.

Then there was the last one. The female...whatever her name was. Saki-something or other. The pink haired woman. That's whom he was left with. He hated dealing with women; they were always a pain. They were too needy and greedy. That blond haired chick that dominated his team…she was the perfect example.

He scanned the trees. He could see Lee and Chouji lounging about in a clearing not too far away. From the looks of it, that fat man had seduced Lee with food and listened while Lee went on about something or another.

Neji was surprised that Chouji, he now deserved some respect, didn't fall asleep. Had he listened any longer to Lee droll on and on, he would have fallen asleep. Lee was great to have on sleepless nights. One story out of him and Neji was out like a light. Better than counting sheep.

He continued to scan about searching for the female. He growled at the sight of his cousin. He watched on as the blond spawn of hell applied something to Hinata.

"This will make you beautiful."

Neji couldn't help but laugh. She needed a hell of a lot more than just some makeup to make her look attractive. Then again some guys do go for the butt ugly types. Neji didn't know who, but then again it was his cousin he was talking about. That thought alone caused his skin to shiver and crawl in disgust.

That woman, Io—no that was the cow's name from Greek Mythology…oh well, that works. That Io-woman was a wolf in disguise. And judging by her looks, he wasn't really all that surprised. He would have figured that Hinata would be one of the ones that went straight for the flag with no stops.

'Anything for her precious Naruto,' He sneered whiney, giving off a poor imitation of his cousin. On closer inspection he chuckled to himself. Hinata was tied to the tree. How Io managed to do that almost caused him to wonder—almost.

He looked away. He saw Shikamaru standing on a tree branch overlooking the entire game. Neji didn't want to find him; he was looking for the last pair.

That's when he spotted Tenten. She was sparring against her. He found his mark. Without a second breath he raced over towards them. She was going to give him some answers. He would make sure of it.

He felt the wind rush against his face as he raced over towards her. It didn't take him long to interrupt their battle. He felt the dust beneath his feet rise and settle as gravity took over again.

"Tell me about him." Neji demanded.

Both females stopped their fight and looked at the panting teen before them. "Tell you about who?" Sakura asked confused.

"Him. The one Naruto loves. The one called Haku."

Sakura gasped as the name left his lips. "How do you know about him?" Her eyes slanted slightly in suspicion.

"Naruto told me. Now I need you to tell me more."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Ask him yourself."

Neji snapped. Before anyone could react properly, Neji had a death grip on her throat. He could hear her struggling for air, but he didn't care. If she had to die because she refused to answer, then it would be her fault.

"Neji! Stop!" Tenten's plea was fruitless.

"I will not repeat myself woman." Neji's eyes became hard and colder.

Sakura struggled for breath. Choking sounds came from her throat as she tried to get air in her lungs. Neji could feel her warm tears run down his hand. He threw her away from him as if he was scorched.

He hated tears. Tears were for the weak. He felt no pity for her. He was shoved aside as Tenten rushed to Sakura's side.

"Tell me." He demanded again

Sakura nursed her sore throat and coughed while getting the air her lungs sought. She shook her head. Neji didn't like that response, not one bit.

Neji took a step closer to the pair. "Oh, and why not?" His voice dangerously soft and smooth.

"Ask hi-" Sakura was taken over by another coughing spree.

"I would ask him, but I'm here asking you now. I expect some answers other than 'ask him.'" He lashed out verbally. He wasn't going to let a sniveling female like that stand in his way of answers. Everything about Neji screamed threat. It was better off in the end to pacify the threat than to encourage it.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll tell you." Tenten offered her some water to which she gratefully took. Sakura sat back and leaned against Tenten. "Our first mission…it was supposed to be a simple escorting mission. There was this bridge builder who was being targeted an—"

"I don't want to know about the mission, tell me about _him_." Neji demanded slowly losing his cool again.

"Alright. I know. I was getting to that. So we were escorting this mission when we were attacked by a man named Zabuza."

Neji stopped her short. "This better be important, or next time I will not stop." He threatened through clenched teeth.

Sakura coughed a little but continued. "We didn't know until later that Haku was partnered up with Zabuza."

"I told you I don't care for the mission; tell me how Haku and Naruto met." His tone screamed impatience.

"Naruto had gone off to train. He told us later, that when he was exhausted, he was approached by the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He said it was love at first sight. Later during the mission we were confronted with the two of them. Sasuke was pinned in Haku's fortress of ice. Despite the fact that they were on opposing sides, Naruto never once allowed his love to get the best of the mission."

Neji sighed. His rage was slowly being contained by reality. He had loved Haku with all the depths of his being. "Where was Haku from?"

"Hidden village of Snow."

Tenten gasped. "I heard that everyone that comes from the village of snow is … eccentric."

"Yes, Haku was a gentle psycho. What they say about Snow is true. Snow hardens even the kindest of souls."

"How did he die?"

Sakura clammed up. "He died protecting someone he loved."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "He died protecting Naruto?"

Sakura gently shook her head. "No, he died protecting the one that always looked after him. He died protecting Zabuza."

"Did Naruto kill him?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Who killed him?" Neji's tone was a little more forceful and demanding.

"I'm sorry Neji, but that's all I can tell you."

Neji could see tears well up in the female's eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

Sakura couldn't speak. She just shook her head. Neji didn't like these turn of events. He hadn't come this far to be blindsided by a road block now. The urgency in which he needed to know the information was so great. He felt like he would explode in pure frustration.

He was about to make her talk some more, but Tenten frivolously protected Sakura with her own body. Neji glared at his teammate. He knew she liked her, but to go so far as to betray him like this.

Neji continued to glare at the pair and realization hit. "You were powerless to stop it."

Sakura's head snapped to Neji. The look in her eyes told him the rest of the story.

"Don't worry about it. All women are useless. You just did what came naturally to you: Nothing. You expected the men to protect you and Haku. In the end you are here and he is not. I should thank you then. If you had done something then I might have to contend with a living lover instead of the memory of a dead one."

He could see Tenten getting all railed up. "Neji that was uncalled for!"

Neji simply smirked. "You know this proves something too. Haku was weak. The poor boy couldn't keep himself alive long enough to become my rival. What a shame." Neji's eyes slanted and his smirk darkened. "Never once had I ever thought a woman could prove to be useful. Guess you do have a purpose." Neji turned and scanned the area again. This time he would find Naruto and it would be for keeps. "Who would have thought?"

Tenten looked into Sakura's tear stained face. "I'm sorry." She sobbed when Neji left her sights. Sakura buried herself deep in Tenten's arms.

Tenten held Sakura in her arms. "It's alright now. I'll make sure he never hurts you like that again."

Tenten silently vowed to thank Neji later. Because of him their relationship got a giant push in the right direction. She kissed the top of Sakura's head.

"Thank you."

Tenten smiled at Sakura's words. "Don't thank me now, the fun is only starting."

Sakura pushed herself away to look at Tenten. Tenten smiled and decided to make this time alone count. She lowered her head and captured Sakura's lips with her own. Tenten smiled against her partner's lips.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained and this venture was a giant success.

* * *

And there hits the 5 page marker…I had to stretch it out a bit. It needed to be 5 pages…I hope you like it. Yes I already know I have issues... but that's why you people read it. Happy New years to all my loyal minio--: _cough : _I mean readers. 

Beta's outrage: Someone needs to be castrated. You think if a rubber band is tied around his scrotum, it will fall off painlessly? – Umm, okay, I forgot what I was ranting about now. Ah, the joys of having an attention span that rival's a gnat.


	6. Final Round

**Final Round**

Notes: **_EXTREMELY dark and disturbing chapter_**. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then I suggest you do _NOT_ read. This is the **LAST** chapter, so I do not expect to see anymore "update soon"s, because I will laugh at you.

Thank you for reading this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading this ball of madness. Since it is the last chapter, I would like to thank my loyal reviewers. I hope you will all read any future work I do. It's been fun. Take care, and remember to leave a review!

Fyyrrose

Now onto the story….

* * *

Neji ran off in search of Naruto. It had merely been a few minutes, but to Neji those minutes seemed like hours. How he longed to see his love. There was so much that he wanted to do to him and have done to him. 

He was almost insane with giddiness. He hadn't felt this way since he was a young child on Christmas Eve. This was when he still believed in the man in red. That was many shattered illusions ago.

He relished in the feeling. He felt like God. Actually, he felt better than God, if that was possible. He pushed himself to move faster. He wanted to catch up to his blond Adonis.

His resolve to find is love drove him when his legs wanted to give way. He now ran on the sheer will to see him again. How he needed to see him. To hold him, to smell him, to taste him.

If he didn't, then he felt like he would go mad with longing.

He caught a flash of a foreign color. He knew it was Naruto. Bright orange didn't belong in nature. He was thankful Naruto was too oblivious to change his clothing to make himself less visible in the bush.

He stood a few branches away. He smirked and watched as Naruto searched for the flag. Neji could see it, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. Why would he want to help him out when he wanted for this game to last a little while longer?

Actually, he wished this would never end.

He smirked while he allowed himself to catch his breath. That was a hard thing to do since his desire was so close, yet too far away. Silently, he pushed himself off the branch and he stealthily made his to the same branch Naruto was on.

He made extra sure that he was careful. He knew where each branch, each leaf, each insect was before he stepped on the next branch. He was now in the air towards the branch where Naruto was looking around.

He could feel his heart race. It was pounding in his chest. He was sure Naruto would discover him because the constant beating was that loud. He hadn't turned around yet. Neji stepped on the same branch, causing Naruto to turn around.

The tree branch couldn't withstand both their weight and collapsed. Before either could react and correct themselves, they both tumbled to the earthen floor below. Neji reached out and grabbed Naruto, using his own body to soften Naruto's fall.

The couple hit the ground with a hard thud.

"You asshole!" Naruto growled as he rolled off Neji's softened body. "What was that for?"

"The least you could do is thank me for saving you." Neji continued to lie down on the hardened terrain.

"Why, when it was your fault!"

Neji continued to watch Naruto became a delicious shade of red. He knew this was the color of fury, but he longed to see the delectable shade of lust. He couldn't wait anymore. He had waited long enough. He needed his release or else he would end up insane. He almost thought he was there, but then a genius such as himself would need more than that to push him over the deep end.

He got up and attacked. Naruto was easily pinned. Neji's surprise attack caught him off guard, and before Naruto could defend himself, Neji placed fevered kisses along Naruto's jaw and working his way down.

Neji felt his lips burn whenever he touched Naruto's skin. It only reassured him that Naruto was supposed to be his and his alone.

He watched as Naruto struggled, but all it did was help Neji in taking off his clothes. He continued with his ministrations; Naruto seemed so willing. He cut off Naruto's pleas with a silencing kiss.

Neji's nimble fingers ran up and down the boy's body tracing each and every crevice and engraving it into memory.

The wait was finally over.

He took Naruto into his mouth. He watched as his blond obsession silently cried. Neji knew they were tears of joy. He smirked and continued on. His fantasies were finally coming true.

If this had been a dream, Neji wished he would never wake up. Neji took his time tasting and touching the body beneath him.

He smirked when Naruto squirmed underneath him. "It's okay Naruto; I'm here for you now."

"Neji, please, stop." Naruto managed to cry out.

Despite the plea, Neji didn't stop. He couldn't. He had wanted this for too long now. He demanded his release.

"Never." Neji told him while placing soft kisses on his eyelids. He licked away the tears. The heated salty skin tasted even better than before.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto struggled against him. Naruto looked into the blank white eyes. Despite his own tear filled eyes, he couldn't tell what Neji was thinking. Naruto knew he needed Neji to stop.

Neji didn't say thing, his mind was clouded by thought of Naruto. Neji straddled Naruto and managed to remove both of their clothing.

Neji continued to watch as Naruto cried out in pleasure. Each plea, each moan, each grunt drove Neji further. He didn't know if he could last much longer without being inside him.

He wanted to make sure Naruto was able to accept him. He inserted a finger and kissed away the tears that streamed down his lover's face.

"Soon, my precious. Soon."

Naruto tried to plead with Neji to stop, but each cry, each plea fell on deaf ears or encouraged Neji to continue. Naruto didn't want it to happen like this.

Broken, Naruto receded into his mind and past memories of when times were much simpler and not as traumatizing. He wished Haku were here to save him. He knew that when people died, they never came back. Now he only hoped that he could join him soon.

Naruto could feel everything Neji was doing to him. He wanted Neji to stop. He wanted the Neji he knew to come back. He didn't know what he had done to deserve something like this. He wondered what he did to make Neji act this way.

"Stop. Please Neji, please."

Despite his pleas for Neji to stop, they continued. One finger was preceded with another, then another. Naruto felt himself die inside the more it continued.

Fingers were followed by something bigger and harder. Naruto finally snapped and lay back broken. He just wanted this to be over. He wished Neji would hurry up and finish already.

He wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up whole and clean his insides. He could no longer feel the tears upon his cheeks. He could hear Neji's panting above him, but he couldn't feel why. He was thankful for small miracles.

It seemed that someone up above was tormenting him for whatever reason. Naruto knew he wasn't a bad person, so why was this happening to him? It seemed like an eternity passed before Neji finally slumped against his broken form.

He could hear Neji's beating heart. He felt sickened as Neji placed kisses upon his chest. He wanted to throw Neji off of him, but he couldn't feel his body.

Feeling dirty and discarded, Naruto bit his tongue and refused to cry.

Neji placed more kisses upon Naruto's body. "Everyone now knows you've been branded. Don't worry Naruto, the only person who'll want you now is me. Finally, my sweet pet, you are mine and mine alone."

FIN

* * *

Note to beta: see what happens when you leave me alone. I decided that I hate Neji, so I had to end it. Torture seemed too good for him, so I'll let the fans hate him too... 

Beta: Don't lay it at my feet. I like Neji alright. I suggest you blame the fillers! Because they even got me seeing NxN . Although maybe not that extreme.

Note to reviewers: This is the last time you can review, so please let me know what you think. See ya!


End file.
